Darlin', Everything's On Fire
by gleeksnation
Summary: Imagine Peeta and Katniss come home to a hostile District 12, ready to rebel thanks to Katniss' rebellious acts during the Games. Will they have the power to stop it before President Snow eliminates District 12 for good?


Darlin, Everything's On Fire

A/N: Hi everyone! I have recently read THG, and to say I love it would be quite the understatement. I fell IN love with it, and now I've decided to write a fanfic. This will take place immediately after the 74th Hunger Games, when Peeta and Katniss return home to District 12, and it's a hypothetical scenario of course, so it won't follow the storyline of Catching Fire. It will be told from the POV of Katniss. I hope you enjoy!

~Chapter 1~

"I still can't believe we both won," Peeta says, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"It should've just been you," I say, the Mockingjay pin Madge gave me before I left in my hands. I can't even begin to think what the situation at home must be like. Since Haymitch told me the Capitol thought my stunt with the poisonous berries was an act of rebellion, I can't help thinking if everyone thought the same thing. I suppose, in a way, it was, but I never thought it would come across that way.

"Don't say such things," he says, taking my face in his hands. This simple touch sends a tingling sensation down my spine, a feeling I simply cannot shake. "If we both weren't meant to win, they would've let us die, and you know that," he whispers, our faces so close I wish he would kiss me. But then I think of Gale. Oh Gale...how much I must've hurt him during the Games. It'd be a miracle if he ever forgives me.

"I know," I reply, although I'm not sure I believe it. Had the audience not fell in love with us, fell in love with the 'star crossed lovers' story, they would've let us die for sure. But now they can't. Now we are celebrities in Panem, and if they killed us there would be an uprising for sure.

"Just relax, everything will work out." Peeta finishes his sentence when Haymitch walks into the train car. I know he's been drinking, although he doesn't seem to be intoxicated, for once.

"We're almost at District 12. I'm glad to see you're still 'lost in love', you'll have to continue to keep that up," he remarks. I feel my cheeks get red hot, and Peeta begins to laugh.

"Remember, the world will be watching your every move." With that last comment Haymitch leaves, but the words still linger in the air, haunting me. Haymitch is right. The world will be watching. They will be watching to see me and Peeta continue to be hopelessly in love. They will be watching to see my reactions when I see my family. When I see Gale. The thought of all of this makes me feel sick, and instinctively I clutch my stomach, tearing my hand away from Peeta and dropping my pin.

"Katniss? Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks concerned.

"Y-Yes, I guess my um, nerves are getting the best of me," I manage to get out. He rubs my back soothingly, picking up my pin and placing it back in my hand.

"I'll be right next to you, every step of the way, I promise."

I smile weakly as I feel the train start to slow down. I don't dare look out the window, the sight of the cameras will surely make me throw up.

"Ready?" Peeta asks, bringing me back to reality.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Peeta smiles and stands up first, holding out his hand for me. I graciously take it, wishing I could just stay in this moment forever. I don't want to face the crowd. I don't want to face the cameras, or Panem. I want to go to the woods and be alone. I want to mourn Rue, mourn what my life used to be, mourn whatever future I had. I know it's all gone now, the Capitol will always have their eyes on me and Peeta, we'll always have to keep up this act. Although, I have yet to figure out if this is even an act anymore, or has something real begun to form?

"Should I pin this on you?" I hear Peeta say. I nod slowly, and hand him the pin. He fastens it on my shirt carefully, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"There. Now you're ready to face the world, girl on fire." A huge smile breaks on my face, and I take his hand and lead him out of the train car.

"Ready whenever you are," he whispers to me. I squeeze his hand and he takes the signal, walking us both out onto the train platform.

Immediately the media bombard us, asking a million different questions. Camera's are flashing from every direction, temporarily blinding me.

"Peeta! Katniss! Over here!" I hear, from more than one person. Peeta plays well to the cameras, giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush. Some of them sigh with pleasure, some of them beg for more.

"Katniss! Was it love at first sight! Could you have lived without Peeta!"

"Peeta! Peeta! Give her another kiss!"

"Are you going to officially date now! Will you be spending a lot of time together!"

Just as Peeta and I turn to each other nervously, we hear Effie from behind us.

"Peeta and Katniss are very tired everyone! I mean, they were just playing the Games a mere few days ago! Please, make room for them to make their way into the crowd and greet their families!" she shouts ever so sweetly that the media actually does part, leaving a path for us. Impressive. I may not be particularly fond of the woman, but I'll give credit where credit is due.

"Come along you two, your families are waiting in the square!" Effie exclaims, leading us through the crowd. The camera's are still flashing as we make our way to the square, still walking hand in hand. I wonder if Gale will be there, I wonder what I'll even say to him. I can't exactly run into his arms, that'll make it look like he's my one true love, which of course he can't be. That's Peeta. Or so the people think. Though I still haven't quite figured out whether that may have some truth to it.

"Something doesn't look right," Peeta whispers, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I whisper back, "it's the same old District 12 we left behind."

But then I see it. I see the people as we approach the square. They are each holding wearing something, something small, something...gold. I can't quite make out what it is, but as I see my family and Peeta's family step forward, I can see it clearly now. Gasping, I squeeze Peeta's hand tight, and he squeezes back in response.

Everyone is wearing a pin of the mockingjay. A pin that looks exactly like mine.

**What did you think? I know this was a little short, I just needed to get the ground running. Please review and alert! You can also tweet me at ArmyMonchele, and feel free to check out the other fics I have on my author page. Thanks everyone! xoxo**


End file.
